The Two-Part Unfluffy Fic That Is The Fluffy One-Shot That Never Was
by hayleyrebecca
Summary: Yeah, I think the name sums it up. This was supposed to be a fluffy one shot, but that didn't work out too well, so now you have this...
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, so if the name doesn't sum this up, this was going to be a one shot, but then I decided it could just be two chapters. Because I change my mind a lot like that. **

**Oh and this was supposed to be fluffy but I think we have learnt I am not very good at fluffy, so there you go!**

**Sorry for errors (again...)**

* * *

Her alarm went off. As early as normal. 6 o'clock in the morning. But as she was sitting up, he scrambled over her, turned it off, laid back down again, pulling her with him and wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could. He felt her fight, but he was determined not to let her go, so held onto her more and more tightly.

"Jonny!" Jac snapped. "Let me go. We have work. And I know it doesn't matter to you to be at work on time. But to me it does. So let me get up and get ready! And if you choose not to come, then I will have to _deal _with you later, as after all I am still your boss!" Jac was not amused by this later outburst of what she saw as immature typical Jonny behaviour.

"Oh, I do love it when you talk dirty to me Naylor." Jonny flirted, "But I think you will find we don't have work today. I think you got it wrong."

"What are you on about?!" Jac spluttered. "We definitely have work today! I do the shift rotas remember, how else do you think we always end up on the same shifts." Jac winked at Jonny, who was now laying almost over her looking as if he was going to kiss her sweetly on the lips.

"Nope we don't. Your sources have informed you wrong. I have booked us the day off. And we are going to do something, _together_." Jac rolled her eyes at him. "No, I am not thinking what you are thinking I am. I am going to take you out somewhere. We are going to spend time together. And we are going to have a lovely day. And I am going to be able to stop and kiss you if I want, and hold your hand while we walk if I want, because I love you and we are spending time, as a _couple_." He kissed her sweetly on her lips. "So sleep on that, sweetheart. Decide where you want to go; I am paying so we can do _anything_ you like. Sweet dreams gorgeous. Again." He kissed her on the lips once more.

Jac's stomach was full of butterflies; she loved the way he called her gorgeous. Not that she thought she was. But now she had a problem, she had to decide where to go with him, and that was going to be difficult.

As she was contemplating, lying whilst being held tightly in his arms, she dosed off to sleep, feeling secure and happy and looking forward to the day ahead.

* * *

They both woke naturally at 9am, Jac stirring first and Jonny waking as he felt her turn in his arms. Deciding it was time to get up; Jonny kissed Jac momentarily before both sitting up. Jac rolled her shoulder stretching her neck, moaning as she did so. But before she could reach to rub her own shoulders, Jonny was there, _her_ Jonny was there. He gave the most gentle but relaxing back rub to his girlfriend, who for once actually enjoyed it and let him before turning to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting against him. Except Jonny wasn't expecting it, so he fell backwards. Jac and Jonny fell off the bed landing in a heap on the floor.

"What did you pounce on me for? Down girl, down girl!" Jonny joked.

"I can assure you, I am not that kind of girl Maconie," Jac flirted, "Why would I want to throw myself at a Scottish rogue when I have a perfectly handsome boyfriend waiting for me?" Jac smirked at Jonny, in reply to which he just kissed her lips, and pretended to smell her breath. This received raised eye-brows from Jac.

"Just checking you are not drunk, because I don't quite understand why you would choose any man over me." Jonny winked, in the flirtatious way Jac loved before rolling over so Jac was now under him, making her completely under his control. They both burst out giggling before kissing each other passionately. Finally, Jonny stood up and pulled Jac to her feet, telling her that if they actually wanted to go anywhere today they would need to get ready. As Jac began to walk towards the bathroom, for some reason she had needed the toilet more regularly recently, Jonny skipped after her, slapping her bum as he dived past. He was gone, out of the door, down the stairs, before she could reprimand him.

"_Naughty_! Jonathan, is there _really_ any need for that?" she shouted after him.

"Yes, it was most definitely required," He flirted back, "And don't try to tell me that you didn't like it, because I know you!"

Jac simply smirked as she replied, "Now, now Maconie. No need to get like that! But if you know me so well you will know that my caffeine levels need restoring. My tea is made with a dash of milk and no sugar…"

"…And the bag is dunked not squeezed! Already on to it, what do you take me for?!" He laughed, and when there was no response replied with, "Proven my worth have I?! Guess I just know you too well Naylor! Now go and get ready, because I also happen to know how long that takes you!"

Jac simply carried on walking towards the bathroom, pausing for a moment to learn on the door frame. Jonny really did know her well, and for once she felt… what did she feel? For once she felt truly content and happy. If this was how happiness felt.

* * *

Coming down the stairs, dressed and ready to go out, Jac entered the kitchen to see Jonny relaxed on the kitchen chair, arms folded, a smile on his face and a glint in his eye. He smile broadened at the sight of his girlfriend, and he simply spoke to say "About time beautiful, where you want to go then?"

Jac approached and sat on his knee, just like a 5 year old. She stared into his eyes and for a moment it was as if the world had stopped and they were the only ones left, in this little kitchen. After kissing his lips Jac replied with, "Don't know, where do you want to go? I honestly don't mind. It makes no difference to me, it's just good not to have to go to work or have booked holiday just to do something important. He was happy in her company, and she was happy in his.

"Well we have a problem then, don't we? You can't decide and I do want to decide… this is going to cause us a few problems," Jonny smirked.

"I suppose we could go to town, go to the shops… not that there is anything I need. We could buy a movie or something and watch it later? I honestly don't know Jonny." Secretly, this is what Jonny had been hoping for, a trip to the shopping centre; for he had something to buy for a special person.

"Shopping centre it is then," replied Jonny cheerfully, kissing Jac again before lifting her off his knee. Grabbing her hand he pulled her through the door way to the front door, allowing her all of 10 seconds to grab her bag and jacket, Jonny opened the door before pulling Jac again.

Allowing the door to close by itself, Jonny began to ran towards the stairs, pulling Jac along with him. She had just learnt it was hard to run in heels and a dress, not that she had ever tried before, and the pair looked like two love-struck teenagers running in order to not be caught together.

Running down the stairs in fits of laughter, Jonny refused to let go of Jac's hand. He wanted her to live a lighter life, enjoying the moments as they came, and running together through the hallways of the accommodation block, hand-in-hand, in fits of laughter, certainly fitted the bill in Jonny's book.

Running through the door way out to the car park, almost being blinded by the light of sunshine, Jonny stopped, pulling Jac around and towards him before kissing her passionately on the lips. "You know there was no-way I thought I would get you to do that one Jac! You actually surprised me!" Grabbing hold of her waste with his left hand, he pulled he forwards once again as they carried on their way.

* * *

**Sorry for that time you just wasted.**

**Hayley x**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second part of unfluffy supposed to be fluff…**

**This took longer than I thought to update, sorry! But this is just some random waffle of what would happen in the ideal world. Updating this at 00:52 in the morning. I am completely insane. Sorry for errors, but I think I can be excused at 1am. Hope its ok!**

* * *

_Running through the door way out to the car park, almost being blinded by the light of sunshine, Jonny stopped, pulling Jac around and towards him before kissing her passionately on the lips. "You know there was no-way I thought I would get you to do that one Jac! You actually surprised me!" Grabbing hold of her waist with his left hand, he pulled he forwards once again as they carried on their way. _

"Well maybe you just caught me by surprise and I decided to play along with your childish games."

Jonny decided that as the shopping centre was only a 20 minute walk away, he and Jac could walk. Not only was it a nice day and it allowed them to get out into the fresh air for once, which made a nice change to being stuck on the ward; but it also meant that he could hug he and hold her had for all the while longer, and prove that he wasn't going to let her go. If he once let her hand go, he feared he may not be able to hold it again. And that would spoil his plans. So he wasn't prepared to let that happen. He was also able to show off to more people that Jac was _his_ girlfriend, which he couldn't do in a car, so everything was perfect for him this way.

Jac glanced down at her hand, which was held tightly in Jonny's; he held her hand securely in his, like a silent promise that he would never let her go. And although she felt self-conscious and vulnerable with her hand in his, she had never felt stronger. She felt weak and small, like she relied on the protection that this man who was beside her provided, but she also felt that with his protection she was stronger. She no longer needed to be scared of the hurt other people may provide with Jonny by her side as he would always drag her through.

Squeezing his hand, she looked toward him as they walked along the street.

"You ok?" He asked with compassion and care, the way in which he spoke gave he added confidence in the fact she was doing the right thing.

"No…" his face fell, "Hang on, don't look at me light that. I was actually going to say I am better than ok. I am happy. And you should know that for me that is a great achievement." She simple stuck her tongue out at him before rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Good, because you worried me there. And I am glad you are happy. I don't know how happy you will be after I do this though…"

Once again he spun her around towards him, placing his hands on her waist and kissing her sweetly in the middle of street, in clear view of everyone. Neither of him knew who could be watching. But neither of them cared. Jonny didn't care to be made fun of because he was dating the ice-queen and despite Jac thinking about pulling she away from his, she quickly decided against it as she no longer cared about the looks and gossip, because for once she was happy. And nobody was going to take that away from her. Too many people had already taken away her happiness and she refused to let it happen again; especially when Jonny was the best thing that had happened to her, in well… ever. And she knew it. Placing her arms around his neck all her thoughts disappeared, for when she was with him, it was only the two of them that mattered. Nobody else could affect her, nobody else was important to her. It was simply not wrecking what she had that mattered to her.

Releasing his girlfriend, he smiled at her; half with happiness, half with thrill at what he had just managed to get her to do, while there was a look of shock in his eyes.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my girlfriend? Because she told me earlier she had a perfect Scottish rogue waiting for her, so I don't think it is a crime for me to have a red-headed, gorgeous, stunning female on hand?" He smirked at her; two can play that game he thought. He was just waiting for the ideal moment to drop her in it and use it as her comeback. And he had found it.

"Oh, really?! I don't think she would mind. I guess you have changed her, I guess you have irritated her into being a bit more light-hearted and taking days as they come. Not to mention teaching her to love what she has because it's far too precious to lose." She looked at him sincerely, and despite the on-going joke, he knew that she meant every word that she spoke.

"Do you know what, I think it is very perfect we have just arrived where I wanted to go!" He turned her to look upon a jewellery shop; a very expensive jewellery shop. Wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin upon her shoulder, he whispered into her ear. "I love you, you know that, right? And that's why I have brought you here. I want to buy you something. I haven't really bought you much, and I feel very guilty about it. So I guess this is me buying you something to prove that I want to stay here. That I am not going to run. I am here for the long-term Jac. I don't want to let you down and I want you to remember that. I want to buy you something you can wear all day every day and it will always remind me of you. So I guess a bracelet is out of the question, and ear-rings are not special enough. I want to buy you a locket. So it will always lie over your heart. I will always be with you. And so you will always be with me. But I want you to choose it. Because I want this to be us. Not me buying you. I want it to be an, _us_ thing."

Jac was eager to get in the shop, but she turned and kissed Jonny on the lips, before replying quietly with, "Are you sure? I don't want things from you because you feel like you have to? Just putting up with me is far more than I could ever ask of you. I don't want you to feel like I won't love you if you don't, because if you do then that makes you more of an idiot than I thought," Jac smirked.

Smirking back, "Obviously you must be more of an idiot that I thought, because you should know when I say I want to do something it's because I actually want to do it. Not because I feel as though I have too. I am not very tactful with words, you know that Jac, and so I wouldn't be able to come up with some story if it wasn't true." He kissed her on the lips once again. "Ready to go burn a whole in the money I have saved for this…"

"Of course, if you are?" Jac replied, she still wanted to make sure that he was confident and wanted to do this, for this made it all the more special.

"You know I love you right?"

"Maybe…"

"Then why can't you just trust my word! Now get inside that shop before I am so old I can't remember who you are!" he joked, slapping her bum, like he had done previously that morning, and pushing her into the shop.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you today?" The shop assistant spoke with a formal, posh tone. This really was a posh shop Jonny had chosen, and Jac was surprisingly flattered he had wanted to bring her here.

Turning to Jonny, Jac signalled for him to reply, for it was him who had wanted the help in the first place. And she wanted him to choose this for her, not only because she trusted his judgement in that he would buy her something completely perfect, but also even though it would be the most precious item in the world to her, because he had bought it from him, it would be far more special if he had chosen it for her as well. This was far more sentimental than Jac had ever been; Jonny really had changed her. Changed her for the better and that was for sure.

"Hi. Yes, I, _we _would like some help actually. This here is my fabulously stunning girlfriend and I wish to buy her a gift." Jac smirked and blushed at the way he had called her fabulously stunning before these random strangers, 'He really isn't afraid to be with me, is he?' Jac thought. "I wish to buy her the most special item you have. I wish to buy a necklace that is a locket. I wonder if you could help us?" Picking up some keys from the side, the assistant approached a display cabinet over the other side of the store. Jonny whispered something to the assistant, in reply to which he nodded, except Jac wasn't close enough to hear what he had said. This intrigued her all the more.

After looking at every locket in the shop, at least three times, Jonny had decided which was his favourite, after Jac's insisting he chose the necklace which he was to buy. They had found the perfect one. And although they had both known it was the perfect from the second they had seen it, neither wanted to jump at choosing, mostly because they were enjoying each other's company, so they had looked at every other tray first. It was simple but elegant, which Jonny told Jac summed her up perfectly. It was platinum, one of the most precious, and expensive, metals used to make fine jewellery. Jonny had decided this had to be made of platinum; he had insisted that only one of the finest metals should be given to _his _girlfriend from him, as she was the most important thing to him. It was a teardrop, which both had favoured though for separate reasons. For Jac it was a sign of her tears, the ones which Jonny had been able to withdraw from her before they had got back together and things were perfect, as well as being the ones which Jonny had taken to his heart. For Jonny, it was sign that he would always look after her, and dry her tears whenever they fell, and she could look upon the tear drop which he had given her and remember that he was there for her, and always would be. It had a single diamond rooted in the middle, which Jonny had loved. He had told Jac that that diamond was her heart; that deep inside everyone was that special precious quality, and this for her was her heart which he had proven to be precious and delicate, but at the same time caring and loving.

"Jaaacccc," Jonny whined, "Could you go and get us a drink while I finish up here. I just need to sort something." He winked at her and she looked unsure before he reassured her by saying "I am not going to run away I will be waiting on the corner for you, ok?! I know you suffer separation anxiety. Now my Jac, mine's a hot chocolate " He smirked once again.

"Erm… yeah… sure… it wasn't that, I was just wondering what you are going to do… but it doesn't matter…" Jac replied, still slightly weary but happy all the same.

Walking out the shop to get the drinks, Jonny was left to sort out what he wanted. After buying them the drinks, Jac headed out to the corner to see _her_ Jonny stood leaning up against a lamppost on the street corner, exactly where he had said. And he was holding a little silver bag.

Approaching him, Jac's eyes drifted towards the little silver bag and her face lit up. He held it out towards her, and passing him his hot chocolate, she reached out towards to grab the bag. Jonny pulled it back quickly, "No, Jac. Not until we get home, I am going to make you wait just a little bit longer. I might or might not have another surprise for you. So you are just going to have to wait." Kissing her on the lips, he winked and her, before grabbing her hand and pulling her home. She walked surprisingly quickly, and Jonny knew she was desperate to see what he held for her.

The second that the couple arrived back at Jonny's apartment block, he pulled her running through the corridors just like he had that morning, and surprisingly she was beaming at the excitement. Reaching the flat, they bundled into the kitchen and Jonny sat down on the chair, pulling Jac up onto his knee just like he had done earlier. He still held the little silver bag.

"Can… Can I…" Jac asked anxiously.

"Yeah, of course." Jonny handed her bag. She looked like a 5 year old at Christmas. "You might want to look closely at it though when you open it, ok?"

Opening the box are carefully removing the ribbon, Jac opened the box to reveal the necklace she had seen earlier. "It… It looks more beautiful that before…" after pausing for a second… "Waaiitt, Jonny, you got this engraved?! That's so sweet, how did you… that must have cost a fortune… you really didn't have… I love it honestly, it is completely and utterly the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"I mean what it says Jac…" The necklace was inscribed with 'I will dry your tears if they fall' on the front and 'All my love, Jonny x' on the back. Tears were in Jac's eyes. "Oh Jonny, that's the sweetest…"

"Jac look at the clasp also." Jonny looked excited at this prospect.

The clasps were inscribed too, one with Jacqueline and the other with Jonathan. "You see Jac, the necklace will always be secured around your neck, and so me and you will always be linked together. This necklace is a link always between you and me."

Tears were falling from Jac's eyes. Jonny raised her chin with his fingers before kissing away the tears which were slipping away. "I told you I would dry your tears."

Jac spoke in a hushed whisper… "It's perfect Jonny. It's beautiful and the sweetest thing. But is slightly cheesy, but that is one of the qualities I love in you. Can you help me put it on, and I promise you I will never, ever take it off. I love you."

Lifting her hair out of the way so that Jonny could fasten this on her neck, Jac was beaming. Everything was falling into place.

Jonny kissed Jac's next, sealing the necklace clasps with a kiss, before feeling Jac melt into his body and rest her head on his chest, listening calmly to his heartbeat.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**Hayley x**


End file.
